The present disclosure relates to handling load distributions of applications running in the cloud. Some cloud integration systems can struggle with load distributions of message exchange, for example, when too many integration scenarios run on one runtime node. Existing techniques for distributing integration scenarios to multiple nodes encounter limitations in defining routing information in a dynamic way. The distribution of integration scenarios can be done in many ways. For example, some conventional systems use a separate runtime such as NGINX or another load balancer to do routing for web applications. Separate instances can be installed in a distributed system, and the configuration can be run in a separate system, but this creates a disadvantage in that the separate system has to be maintained and updated. The use of separate runtimes can interfere with a platform and can create problems that have to be solved with additional complexity.